Miraculous Squad
by The Solo Song Warrior
Summary: The final Miraculous' have been activated, there's a battle of a lifetime coming up. There'll be some changes, words will be said, new allies will appear. But with allies come more enemies. What will happen when these teenagers have to face not only death and such, but themselves and each other in both worlds?


**Hey guys!**

 **So first I want to give hats off to my friend** **.** **for requesting this and making some PC's just for this story.**

 **I would like to say that I do not own Miraculous Ladybug(because I would've made a season two by now),**

 **and this is not the official first chapter.**

 **This is just the reason some of the PC's and current characters(Hint: Had a former crush on someone ;p) got their Miraculous'.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Before Miraculous Ladybug**

Elise Agrest walked down the hall of a hospital with one of her son's, Felix. Next to him, an old Asian man walked with them, his cane in hand. They all knew that the person they were coming to talk to wouldn't be able to, but they had their ways.

Felix opened the door to one room, where a girl layer on a gurney(A/N: **Don't know how to describe her, but she looks like Lilah but she also looks mostly like Velvet from RWBY.** ). She silently breathed, but she didn't even stir when they came in. A lump under her blanket moved, and out looked a light orange and white Kwami with Fox ears.

"She's about to wake up. I feel it," she responded. The old man nodded. "You've served with her well," he said. Just then the girl began to stir, and she slowly opened her eyes. "How long have I been asleep?" She immediately asked, her voice sounding half British and half French. "Almost six months, Elizabeth," Felix replied.

The Girl, Elizabeth, did not react. "I suppose we are not needed. Well... Not us in particular," she said to the old man. He sighed. "No. For you three, it is time to find successors. Tell me the names and I shall make sure they will receive your Miraculouses in due time." Everyone was silent. Elise was the first to give in.

"I will entrust you and you only to find the next Peacock," she said. She removed her pin and was about to give it up, but she hesitated. "No. No, that is not right. When I fake my death something will happen to my husband. I feel it. He should keep it as a memoir. When the time is right it will find its new owner," she said, pining it back on. The old man nodded. "Felix?"

Felix glanced at his mother, who nodded reassuringly. He took a deep breath, straightened up, and stepped forward. When I fake my own death and take my new position as Chat Blanc, I want my brother to take my ring," he said, kissing it before taking it off and handing it to the old man. "Before you give it to him, test him to make sure he is ready." The old man nodded again. He placed the ring in its box and put it in his bag, then looked at Elizabeth. She smiled weakly at her Kwami friend, stroking her with one finger. The Kwami huffed.

"No, I will not find a new owner. We are together till death do us part," she replied. "But I am faking my own death as we, so surely that counts. I must take on a new role. I must become Miss Fourten, Chat Blanc's partner." She smiled at Felix, who warily smiled back. Then she looked at the old man.

"Just like me, a simple comic artist, the next Vulpina has to have a creative mind. They must be able to create and have a strong mind. I have thought of one person-" Elizabeth looked back at a time a year ago, when she had saved a girl that she had treated like a little sister, Marinette-"but she is destined to do greater things. Promise me you'll find someone that will be like that." The old man nodded as the girl reached for a Fox tail necklace. "Goodbye, Elizabeth," the Kwami said weakly.

"Goodbye... Vulpix..." The Girl removed her necklace, and there was a bright flash.

A moment later, the sound of a long-held beep and the faked cries of Elise came from the room.

* * *

 **Original Miraculous Time**

The old man paced around his room. So far, he had activated three Miraculous' to fight against Hawk Moth, but it still wasn't enough. He looked at the Miraculous box he had pulled out, and then his own. He knew that he'd have to give up the rest, including his own.

"My old friends... it looks like your time has returned. It is time for me to finally activate my candidates for the Dragonfly, Firefly, Bumblebee, Fox, and Turtle." As he said so, he looked at four images. One had two children who looked identical, another one had an image of a red-haired boy, one had a boy with headphones, and a final one had a young girl wearing yellow.

It was time.


End file.
